Generally, in the operating systems of servers and clients, web services and the like, authentication processing is executed on the basis of one-to-one combinations of a user ID that is authentication ID (IDentification) and a password. If the authentication processing is successful, then the user acquires in a login state in which particular services are provided to the user. Meanwhile, each authentication ID is granted with a unique authority and the software that can be executed and services that can be provided may be restricted in accordance with the authentication ID.
In the techniques mentioned above, the authority that is provided by an individual authentication ID is of one type. For example, an authentication ID with which authentication processing is successful has administrator authority, then this authentication ID is granted with administrator authority. In addition, in login environment initialization processing to be executed when login is executed with the authentication ID with which authentication processing is successful, processing unique to that authentication ID is executed at the time of login.